Night and Day
by Kantsu-chan
Summary: This is an alternate ending fiction involving two ATLA characters in which a woman is pregnant and her getting up in the middle of the night for the bathroom is bothering her husband. It's a bit mushy, but also pretty funny. Read and Review!


**Night and Day**

By: Kantsu-chan

Quiet, pit pat footsteps. He could hear them as she made her way to the bathroom. Now that she was close to full term, he was having a hard time sleeping with her constant trips to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He tried to drift off back to sleep but the moon shone brilliantly through the window next to their huge bed.

Why did he have the bed so close to the window again? Oh yeah, he liked to rise with the sun, but the moon, despite it being nighttime, was almost as bright especially on a full moon like tonight. He used to love staring at the moon at night when he couldn't sleep, but that was during the war.

Ugh, that reminded him; he still had that to go to in a few days. He dreaded meeting them so soon, he was never one for family get togethers except with Uncle, but he was another story. The smell of his unique teas always gave him a sense a peace while in the shop.

But this meeting was going to be many forms of awkward especially considering the odd circumstances. How he dreaded explaining to them how his beautiful wife became his wife and how she got pregnant.

Sometimes he missed being at sea on that metal navy ship, particularly the night wind in his hair and the bright sun reflecting off the metal surface, but then other times he thought of the war and battles and deaths and blood, and Uncle's music playing and singing. He certainly did not miss that last thing, nor his helmsman's poor parking or Ling's sleepwalking and fire bending. His butt still ached slightly where he had burned him the last time before that jerk had blown up his ship. He was still pissed at the guy for doing that, but then he hushed himself. It was bad karma to speak ill will of the dead. As far as the helmsman's parking, that one was more irritating than anything. When he first landed at the southern water tribe, the helmsman had crashed them into the port. The people there took it wrongly, but it was okay at the time. He was still his angry, brooding self. Of course his lovely wife would argue that he still broods slightly but that was another issue.

Suddenly he heard his wife coming back; her feet were shuffling against the earthlike floor. She climbed quietly into bed. Hopefully that would be the end of that for a while.

xXx

The pregnant wife of the grumpy guy laughed to herself at her husband's distress. For once she was bothering him with her constant getting up. Usually it was him bothering her with his waking up with the sun. Now it was her turn for revenge. She was not an early morning person at all. When she woke up, her hair was tangled and a mess and her eyes still had sleepies in them. Plus her feet were covered in dirt. That part she liked though, the feel of earth between her toes was soothing. Her water friend had once taken her to a spa that touched her feet, and she just bended the women through the wall. The rest of the day was nice though. She got to dump some girls into the river and hear her water friend flushed them further down it.

Now that she lived in the palace, the servants were warned by her husband not to touch her feet in which he had accidently burned a while back in the western air temple, for fear of being thrown as well. That was still during the war. The war was one thing she did not miss. She did miss training with twinkletoes though. She did now love her quiet life.

The things she couldn't wait for now that the war was over was her child being born so she could get some sleep and her husband in the same room as her parents. They had found out about the marriage quite abruptly (the day they received the fancy invitation) and were eager to meet their son-in-law.

She was going to enjoy that meeting and dinner. Hopefully her husband would keep his temper in check. That's all that she was worried about.

Now for some sleep, she sighed and drifted off into her dreams.

A/N: Just a little alternate ending fan fiction for ATLA. I purposely left out names. I'm hoping diehard fans will figure out them on their own anyways. Review please and let me know if you figured it out.


End file.
